The University of California at Davis seeks funding for an accurate mass, high resolution mass spectrometer. The Thermo Electron Orbitrap instrument has been identified as the best instrument for the campus Satellite Mass Spectrometry Facilities (CSMSF). The two satellite Facilities, which comprise the CSMSF, are available 24hrs/day, 7 days/week to campus researchers. Currently there are no high resolution mass spectrometers on the Davis campus for small molecule analysis. There are several PI owned high resolution instruments (FTICR) however, these are not available to the general research community on campus. An FT in the Genome center is used exclusively for proteomics. The Orbitrap can be easily integrated into the existing CSMSF which is composed of three other instruments all of which are operated on a 24/7 basis. This open access system has worked remarkably well and the Orbitrap would finally bring high resolution mass measurements to the general scientific campus community. Demonstration samples run on the Orbitrap (see data in proposal) have shown it to be very reliable, very accurate and easily operated by graduate students and postdoctoral associates. The lack of cryogens makes this instrument particularly attractive and will serve as a robust high resolution, student operated instrument. A mechanism is in place to train and oversee student researchers and Professor Leary's group is available for consultation, advice and data interpretation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]